Wake up Nami
by Hinamori Vya
Summary: Cerita ini membahas bagaimana Sang Kapten membangunkan Navygator tersayangnya. Silahkan baca cerita ini dan mohon berikan kritik dan saran anda dikolom review terima kasih


WAKE UP NAMI

:

:

By : hinamori vya

:

:

Pairing : LuNa ( Luffy x Nami )

:

:

Disclaimer : oda sensei

:

:

Siang hari yang cerah di kapal sunny go terdengar suara kegaduhan, yah dari siapa lagi kalau bukan si kapten dan ke dua temannya yaitu dokter dan sniper yang membuat kegaduhan .

" Hey, Usop kau curang harusnya aku duluan yang main bukan kamu ." protes si kapten.

" Benar kata Luffy, Usop kau curang ." bela si dokter.

" Baik... baik ... habis kamu melamun sih Luff, makanya aku jalan duluan." Bela Si Snipper

" Aku gak melamun, aku cuman heran aja o." Kata sang kapten

" Heh.. kamu heran kenapa Luffy ?" tanya sang dokter.

" Aku heran, Nami mana ya kok aku gak lihat dari tadi pagi setelah sarapan." Kata sang kapten.

" Halah paling dia buat peta dikamarnya." Kata si snipper dibalas anggukan oleh sang kapten

"Baiklah ayo main lagi ." kata si dokter dibalas teriakan oleh si kapten dan si snipper ," YOSH.".

Selama beberapa menit mereka bertiga sibuk bermain . Namun tiba – tiba permainan mereka dibubarkan oleh teriakan sang koki kapal.

" HOIIII...MAKAN SIANG SUDAH SIAP...!"

"YOSHHH... MAKANNN..."

Satu persatu anggota topi jerami berjalan memasuki dapur setelah mendengar teriakan Sang Koki , namun ada yang ganjil disini Sang Navigator kapal tak hadir disini.

"Eh mana Nami Swaan ?" tanya Sang Koki dan dibalas gelengan oleh anggota lain.

" paling dia ada dikamar baik akan ku panggilkan." Kata sang koki namu dihentikan oleh sang archeolog.

"Cook san biar Captain saja yang memanggilnya." Kata Sang archeolog.

"Heh aku." Kata Sang Captain sambil menunjuk dirinya dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang archeolog.

"Baiklah ." kata kapten lalu beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke kamar Sang Navygator.

:

:

:

:

:

"Tok...tok...tok... " bunyi suara ketukan pintu terdengar tapi tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar dan sekali lagi sang Kapten mengetuk kamar Sang Navygator.

" Tok...tok... tok...Nami..." Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar.

"Nami..." karena kesal akhirnya Sang Kapten memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar Sang Navygator dan alangkah terkejutnya Sang kapten melihay sang Navugator tertidur diatas meja doayas tumpukan kertas kertas .

" Pantas saja aku panggil pangil gak dengar, ternyata tidur to." Gerutu sang kapten sambil berjalan ke arah Sang Navygator.

" Cantik ." guman sang kapten sambil mengelus rambut oranye panjang Sang Navygator.

Sambil mendekat kan bibirnya ke telinga Sang Navygatornya sang kapten membisikan Sang Navygator untuk bangun.

" Namii bangun." Bisik Sang Kapten namun Sang Navygator tak kunjung bangun dan sekali lagi ia mencoba membisikan lagi .

" Nami.. bangun..." Namun Sang Navygator juga tak kumjung bangun sambil mengelus rambut oranye panjang Sang Navugator sang Kapten membisikan lagi.

" Namiii bangun." Dan sekali lagi Sang Navygator belum juga bangun.

Dengan sabar Sang kapten menepuk nepuk pundak Navygatornya dan berkata," bangunlah Nami."

Namun Navygatornya tak kunjung bangun.

"Kenapa Nami susah banget dibangunkan, ah apa tadi malam karena dia lelah berjaga ya." Pikir Sang kapten .

"Ah aku ada ide." Pikir Sang kapten

Dengan pelan Sang kapten mendeketkan wajahnya ke wajah Navygatornya ,semakin dekat dan dekat hingga hidung merwka bersentuhan semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Diciumnya bibir Navygatornya dengan lembut hingga akhirnya Navygatornya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya .Naamun bukannya menghentikan A, Navygatornya membalas ciuman yang diberikan Sang Kapten. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi ciuman panas antara kapten dan navygator dengan sirgap Sang Kapten memegang pinggang Navygatornya untuk semakin mendekat dengannya dan tak kunjung diam , tangan Navygatornya berada dileher Kaptennya . Mereka terus berciuman sampai ada suara yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

" HOII ...Luff kamu kemari ayo cepat makan." Teriak Sang pendekar Pedang kepada Sang Kapten.

"Huh ...huh..." desah mereka kehabisan napas.

"Shishishi akhirnya kamu bangun juga, ayo makan Nami." Kata Sang Kapten sambil menarik tangan Navygatornya.

"Tunggu dulu Luffy, kenapa kau menciumku ?" tanya Navygatornya.

" Habis kamu gak mau bangun saat aku bangunin o." Kata Sang Kapten.

" Tapi ... kan tttapi..." kata Navygator dengan wajah yang memerah dan gugup. Dengan cepat Saang Kapten menarik Navugatornya agar jatuh dipelukannya lalu mencium dahinya dengan lembut dan tersenyum lembut ke Navygatornya. Seyelah menciumnya Sang Kapten berlari menuju dapur dengan ketawa.

" LUFFYYYY..." teriak Navygator dengan wajah yang memerah lalu ia berjalan mengikuti sang Kapten menuju dapur.

"Mungkin dibangunkan oleh Luffy tidak buruk juga." Pikir Sang Navygator.

T

H

E

E

N

D

:

:

Yah akhirnya selesai juga nih fic, oh ya maaf ya kalau ficnya terlalu pendek atau ada kesalahan kata-kata . Dan jangan beri saran dan kritikan dikolom review atau mau tanyak tanyak sama aku atau hanya sekedar bersenda gurau juga di kolom review ya. Terima kasih telah membaca fic ku


End file.
